Ma vie comme un quai de gare
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Chacun de ces jours elle revient s’asseoir ici, sur ce même banc, et elle attend un train qui ne vient jamais. Ficclet Lenallen.


**Ma vie comme un quai de gare**

Bon, d'accord, je plaide coupable tout de suite, c'est encore une inspiration subite.

Je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu mais j'ai soudain eu cette image de Lenalee attendant seule sur un quai de gare et comparant sa vie à ce qui s'y trouve. Bien entendu, ça m'a martelé le crâne jusqu'à ce que je veuille bien prendre la peine d'écrire ce qui en découlait. Et dire que je comptais me coucher tôt… *soupir*

Deuxième chose étrange, il est de notoriété publique que je déteste Lenalee. Pourtant, pour une raison obscure, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur elle et je suis particulièrement fière de cette petite ficclet. Faut croire que je ne la hais pas tant que ça, finalement.

Je considère ça comme un UA mais pas forcément, au final. Disons que j'aimerais que ça se passe comme ça (on peut toujours rêver, hum).

Sinon, pas d'avertissement particulier. C'est tout doux tout mignon, limite fluff et aux antipodes de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je le vis plutôt bien.

Pairing : One-sided LenaleexAllen (pour ce qu'on en sait).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**oOo**

Lenalee se laisse tomber sur l'un des bancs de la gare du Nord. Sa respiration est erratique, elle a couru. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le rater mais il n'est pas passé. Ses poings se serrent sur les pans de sa robe au niveau de ses genoux. Elle ne va pas pleurer, pas cette fois.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle se trouve à Paris et chacun de ces jours elle revient s'asseoir ici, sur ce même banc, et elle attend un train qui ne vient jamais. La raison de cet interminable retard est on ne peut plus commune. Le chef de gare lui a bien expliqué que les voies, plus haut, vers la Normandie, avaient été inondées après une récente tempête et qu'il fallait du temps pour tout dégager. Il a abandonné au bout du troisième jour. On ne le payait pas pour aider les demoiselles en détresse, aussi charmantes soient-elles.

Elle pourrait aussi bien se lancer sur les routes, seule avec sa petite valise. Elle l'a fait si souvent mais l'envie manque. Bien sûr, elle veut revoir son frère et tous les autres visages souriants de la Congrégation. De sa maison. Pourtant ce temps imprévu qui lui a été offert lui apparaît comme une bénédiction et, par-dessus tout, propice à la réflexion.

Elle observe de ses yeux éteints les gens qui courent dans tous les sens, qui s'apostrophent bruyamment en se faisant de grands signes de la main. Elle fixe sans les voir les amoureux transis qui s'embrassent sur les quais, les bras qui retiennent et les hanches qui accueillent ces étreintes rassurantes. Elle suit du regard un jeune enfant qui hurle après sa mère disparue dans la foule et songe un instant à aller lui porter secours. Mais la mère le retrouve, toujours, et hurle à son tour pour dissimuler son inquiétude.

Il y a des départs tristes, des départs passés inaperçus et de nouveaux départs. Il y a arrivées fêtées en grande pompe, des arrivées quotidiennes et des arrivées au hasard. Finalement, les allées et venues d'un quai de gare sont assez semblables à la vie.

Il lui arrive souvent de songer à partir, à s'éloigner de ce quai qui la retient prisonnière et à prendre la première correspondance sur laquelle elle tomberait. Elle voudrait se mêler à la masse des personnes ordinaires et disparaître vers de lointains horizons mais, bien entendu, elle ne le fera pas. Les liens qui maintiennent ses pieds cloués au sol cachent beaucoup plus qu'un simple amour fraternel, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Un homme prend place à ses côtés sur le banc. Il est grand, plutôt bien fait de sa personne et très distingué. Sa moustache lustrée luit faiblement alors qu'il allume sa pipe d'un air distrait. Ca n'a pas d'importance, la fumée ne la dérange plus : elle avait pris l'habitude avec le Maréchal Cross, même si ça faisait des lustres qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

Ce qu'elle attend ? Grande question. Elle aimerait pouvoir répondre qu'elle attend le train, ce serait tellement plus simple mais ce serait aussi mentir. Elle en a assez de mentir, assez de faire bonne figure. La nuit, elle attend, morte de terreur, les monstres imaginaires qui viennent lui rendre visite dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Le jour, elle attend avec des traits impassibles les monstres bien réels qu'elle doit combattre. L'hiver, elle attend le retour des bourgeons sur les arbres et la brise printanière. Au plus fort de l'été, elle attend la fraîcheur des crépuscules d'octobre et les figures aériennes des oiseaux migrateurs. Certains matins, elle attend que l'eau bout avant d'y verser le café salvateur. Certains soirs, elle attend une improbable réponse de Dieu à ses prières les plus secrètes. Elle avait attendu ses parents qui n'était jamais rentrés. Elle avait attendu à l'Ordre que son frère vienne la chercher. Mais au fond, maintenant, qu'attend-elle vraiment ?

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle honnêtement. Soudain, sa poitrine oppressée se libère d'un poids : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi sincère avec quelqu'un.

« Vous ne savez pas ? C'est déjà beaucoup, » lui assure-t-il en tirant sur sa pipe. « Moi, je n'attends rien. Je viens ici parce que je m'ennuie. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler parce que mes parents sont riches. J'ai toujours mangé à ma faim et eu tout ce que je désirais. Je vis entouré de femmes plus belles les unes que les autres qui ne demandent qu'à m'épouser et d'hommes éminents qui m'admirent pour une raison que j'ignore. Résultat, je n'ai rien à attendre. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Triste, oui, c'était le mot qu'elle cherchait. Elle sent d'ailleurs les larmes familières lui monter aux yeux et tente de les chasser. Il lui tend un mouchoir, bienveillant, et elle tapote ses joues déjà humides.

« Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Pardon ? » s'étonne-t-elle en sursautant légèrement.

« Le garçon qui fait battre votre cœur, » explique-t-il avec un sourire. « On a beau s'en défendre avec toute la vigueur possible, c'est toujours l'amour qui nous met en émoi. »

Elle prend le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle n'avait jamais regardé les choses sous cet angle. Le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur… Ca aurait pu être Kanda, qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître depuis toujours. Ca aurait pu être Lavi, qui la faisait tant rire avec ses pitreries incessantes. Elle aimait se blottir contre la chaleur de ces deux garçons-là, qui ne manquaient jamais de la rassurer à leur manière. Pourtant, l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle leur portait ressemblait plus à l'amour d'une grande sœur pour ses deux idiots de petits frères, bien qu'elle fut la plus jeune des trois.

« Puisque vous ne répondez rien, je vais devoir jouer aux devinettes, » la prévient-il en riant. « Voyons… Vous êtes si jolie qu'il doit être beau. Un parfait gentleman, également, avec un port bien droit sans pour autant paraître hautain. Il doit être calme et posé mais n'hésite sans doute pas à se battre pour ses convictions. En poussant un peu, je serais prêt à affirmer qu'il dégage une force tranquille et que vous sentez qu'il saura vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Jusque là, j'ai bon ? »

Pas tout à fait, pense-t-elle en baissant la tête. Ca tenait à un détail mais la description n'était pas tout à fait exacte : il n'était pas beau, juste… lui. En fin de compte, la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Elle s'y était attendue mais ce n'était pas le moment. Avec lui, ce ne serait jamais le bon moment.

« Je vais prendre votre silence pour un oui. Serait-ce lui, dans ce cas, que vous attendez ? »

Evidemment, songe-t-elle. Evidemment que je l'attends. Je passerai ma vie à l'attendre, s'il le faut. C'est tout que je peux faire, parce qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas d'avancer pour moi. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête, je refuse qu'il se sacrifie encore. Je me contenterai de l'attendre sur le quai de la gare suivante et, quand il arrivera, je lui sourirai en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Quand il s'éloignera, je me retournerai pour qu'il ne voit pas mes sanglots. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse le ralentir. C'est comme ça que ça doit être et pas autrement.

« Ca ne sert à rien, » dit-elle avec une voix enrouée. « Il est loin d'ici, il ne viendra pas. »

« Grands Dieux, Mademoiselle ! » s'exclame-t-il en levant les bras. « Si tous nos actes en ce bas-monde devaient avoir un sens, il y a bien longtemps que nous serions devenus les maîtres de l'univers ! Je vais vous dire une bonne chose : l'attente passive n'apporte de solution à aucun problème. Cette attente-là vous ronge, vous fait tomber en décrépitude et vous force à laisser s'échapper ce qui est réellement important. Bien sûr, il est bon parfois d'avoir quelqu'un à attendre car le bonheur des retrouvailles n'en est que décuplé mais il ne faut pas que cela vous entraîne vers le désespoir. Si vous savez que votre bien-aimé ne viendra pas à vous, alors allez tout simplement à sa rencontre. Vous vous éviterez beaucoup de peine inutile en faisant ce que vous voulez vraiment. »

Ce que je veux vraiment ? Ces mots résonnent jusqu'aux tréfonds de son esprit, ouvrant des portes qu'elle avait cru condamnées depuis des années. Ce que je veux vraiment ? Aucune idée. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Même si je n'ai pas le droit, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas qu'il se laisse entraîner dans ces horreurs. Je ne veux pas le lâcher. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à attendre. Je ne veux pas pleurer à chacun de ses départs. J'en ai assez de pleurer. Ca suffit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment, Mademoiselle ? »

« Ce que je veux… »

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens pour ne pas qu'il ait peur. Parce que c'est bien connu, les garçons font les fiers pour masquer leur souffrance.

« Ce que je veux… »

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'ils parlent, qu'il se confie à elle. Qu'ils parlent et exorcisent -quelle ironie que d'user de ce terme- ensemble les démons de leur passé.

« Ce que je veux… »

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le suivre, où qu'il aille. Marcher à ses côtés vers un futur incertain qui ne serait peut-être pas rose mais qui existerait pour de vrai car ils l'auraient construit à deux.

« Ce que je veux… »

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le protéger. Être avec lui. L'aimer, simplement, malgré toutes les interdictions dont ils étaient victimes, malgré l'ombre grandissante du destin funeste qui se profilait devant eux.

« Ce que je veux, c'est être égoïste, juste une seule petite fois. »

Voilà, elle l'a enfin dit et elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi légère. Elle respire un grand coup et, devant ses yeux ébahis, le monde change pour retrouver ses couleurs. Le brouhaha infernal qui règne dans la gare percute ses oreilles de plein fouet et elle se met à rire d'un rire clair et enjoué. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était entourée de ce voile opaque puisqu'elle n'avait presque connu que ça. Mais, à présent, libérée du poids de l'attente, elle _sait_. Elle est _vivante_ et c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Alors allez-y, Mademoiselle, et montrez-leur bien, surtout, » conclut-il avec fierté, comme un père regardant sa fille partir pour son premier jour d'école.

Elle lâche sa robe froissée et se déplie tel un ressort. Coïncidence ou non, une voix annonce alors l'arrivée imminente du train pour Le Havre, celui qu'elle avait attendu inlassablement six jours durant. Elle commence à courir puis se retourne sans préavis.

« Merci pour tout ! » crie-t-elle à l'homme, ses mains en porte-voix. « mais vous m'avez menti ! Je vous ai vu ici, tous les autres jours et vous ne cessiez pas de fixer la fleuriste du quai numéro sept. Vous attendez qu'elle vous remarque, pas vrai ? Je vais vous dire une bonne chose : l'attente passive n'apporte de solution à aucun problème ! Il serait peut-être temps d'aller lui faire votre déclaration, non ? »

Et elle s'enfuit en riant, laissant l'inconnu tout penaud sur son banc. Elle saute dans le train et s'installe sur la première banquette venue. Elle colle ensuite son nez à la vitre pour observer l'homme qui s'est levé à son tour, les jambes tremblantes, pour partir en direction du quai numéro sept.

**oOo**

Et voilà, c'est déjà fini. Mais les choses les plus courtes sont les moins longues, c'est bien connu !

Si vous avez aimé, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire (je deviens lassante alors je ne le répète pas, cette fois).

Petite parenthèse pour les non-adeptes de fluff, j'ai avancé sur la suite de Sur le Fil beaucoup plus vite que prévu et suis donc en mesure de vous promettre son arrivée pour la semaine prochaine =D


End file.
